When dean meet Brian
by moon-child1919
Summary: This is a crossover between TF&TF and Spn
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between TF&TF/Spn the story is Brian/Dean though there is implied past Dean/Bobby and some het (dean/Ofc). If this offends please don't read.

Timeline for supernatural set in season two, for TF&TF post movie.

Disclaimer: I don't them. :)

" " is talking out loud

' ' is thoughts

Dean met Brian in a bar in Miami he and Sam had just finished off a case involving a ghost that day. Dean was horny as hell, So he left Sam to his own devices and walked to a bar just down the street. He had already fucked a cute red headed waitress that morning. But it hadn't stopped the hard on he had most the day. And as nice as it was thrusting into her hot and tight pussy. He had decided he needed more. In fact He had thought before he came inside of her what he really needed was to be fucked.

It had been years since he had last done it. And even then it had only a few times. The first few of times were to make cash. Then once with Bobby when Sam had went away to college. He had admitted to Bobby he might be bisexual. But he was too afraid to tell his dad. So he had hid it by only slept with women from then on. And for a while it was gone.... but now it had returned and he felt a need to be taken, but the urge was stronger now than then it had been before.

So he was setting in a bar scanning the crowd for what needed. It was then saw him and for a second Dean couldn't breath..he was tall and so beautiful. Well Dean didn't normally think of guys as beautiful, but he had to admit this guy was beautiful. And blond , YES! He loved blonds. And he had a dazzling smile. The man was returning his gaze with clear interest, Dean remembered pointing toward the back exit that lead to the ally way. And the blond man nodding..he recalled the man fallowing him outside. Then things got hazy.. he was so hard and dazed with lust he wondered for moment if he were under a lust spell. The next thing he remembered was being shoved against a wall and the bond man ha his pants and was fucking with preparation.

The stretch and burn distracted him for few a few minuets. Then he was moaning in pleasure as the guy thrust at just right angle and reminded him why he had loved this so much in the first place. The guy must have caught the right rhythm cause, DAMN ! Dean was in a constant state pleasure.

'So good' he thought 'It had never been like this before.'

He moaned as the guy sped up and thrust deeper still.." holy fuck..! oh Fuck, right there!" Dean groaned.

The guy made noises of agreement. It wasn't long after that they came. It took him a few minuets to think straight. "God I really needed that, thanks" said pulling his pants. He turned and watched guy zip his pants he couldn't help staring and the blond man. God he was beautiful- Dean felt his heart speed up again as those beautiful clear blue meet his. He felt his cock twitch. The blond responded "No Problem..I know what you mean it's been a while.." his voice trailed off. Then he looked uncomfortable " uh do you want to come back to my place?" God help him he did. though Dean knew he shouldn't want it, he didn't know this guy from Adam. But something told Dean he'd be screwing up if he let this guy go.

" Uh..sure I'm Dean by the way." the guy smiled. " Hi Dean, I'm Brian " the guy responded in a smooth voice that made Dean hard again . "Brain, yeah..uh we should go." he moaned as he adjusted himself. Brain seemed to agree cause he puled Dean out of the ally way to the side street where there was an...oh my god a _**so not legal **_ blue and sliver car wow! " Wow nice car", he said as Brian and he stopped beside it. "Thanks" Brian said beaming again. It was then Dean fell in love.. there was just something open honest about Brian Hw felt something shift and he knew he was in love.

It made him want MORE..more of every thing. More of Brian's smiles, his touch..his cock inside of Dean and maybe find out what he tasted like. He wanted so many things it was then realized maybe hadn't been a spell..but maybe it had been destiny that had brought them together.


	2. Chapter 2

B/DB/DB/DB/D

Two Years later Dean still couldn't say exactly what it was. But after two years he had stopped looking for the why of it. And was just content with his new life. He had talked to his dad and was surprised by his understanding attitude. John was the last person Dean had figured would roll with punches so to speak, but John had said little. He just asked Dean if he was happy..which nearly floored Dean because after the fights over Sam going to school he figured his dad wouldn't take it well. Because John **_really_** hated changes..but no they had a small talk about it and then John had a long talk with Brian. He still remembered the panicked look Brian gave him as he left the room chuckling, of-course the glare John was giving them both should have worried him but for some reason it didn't.

He returned an hour later to the room with lunch only find his dad telling Brian of his first hunt. He was happy to see the good humor in the air so he decided not to comment on it. Instead he listen to them swapping stories on all they had seen and done. Brian being a cop..(uh a homicide detective )had seen a lot strange stuff and had a few run ins with the supernatural so he took it all in stride. John left them promising to keep in contact. Sam the traitor had hid in a local library just about whole time cause he and John still didn't see eye to eye on anything. Sam said he was trying to avoid a confrontation.. He only came back when John was leaving. Sometimes Dean really wanting to strangle his brother.

He and Brian found a nice place in the mountains of Montana and Sam moved in just down the road. Dean realized he was happy. He had what he had always wanted a home & family and the occasional hunt, so the whys no longer mattered.

" Dean that was Bobby, he wanted know when we'd be there" Brian's voice broke through his musings. Though he hadn't heard the phone he nodded to his lover .

"Alright .. I'll call him back after we get Sam and the car ready." he said pouring his now cold coffee into the sink.

Brian just grinned and pointed toward the hallway where their duffel bags sit. It seemed Brian was already packed and had packed him as well. " Ah see this is why I love you". he smiled at Brian. " Come on Baby. " Brian said clearly amused by Dean's reaction. "You can call him from the car. Sam already called shotgun." Oh No Sam's ass is riding in the back. With bag in hand Dean was ready to go.

And so life went on but he was so glad he walked into that Bar.


End file.
